1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to motion detectors and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for activating motion detectors. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for activating motion detectors to determine whether a working motion detector is present.
2. Background:
A motion detector is a device that contains a mechanism that quantifies motion. For example, a motion detector can transform the detection of motion into an electrical signal.
This type of motion detector typically measures optical, thermal, or acoustical changes in an area around the motion detector. The area that the motion detector detects motion is also referred to as a field of view. Many motion detectors can detect motion at a distance from about 50 feet to about 80 feet.
A motion detector may be used to control the operation of a device. For example, a motion detector may initiate the operation of the device, stop the operation of the device, or change the manner in which the device operates.
Motion detectors have a number of different uses. For example, motion detectors are used in buildings to open automatic doors. As another example, motion detectors may be used to turn on lights, activate escalators, turn off water sprinklers, and provide other suitable operations.
Additionally, motion detectors also are used to alert an organization to a presence of people in different areas. For example, motion detectors may be used in a security system to detect a presence of unauthorized people in a particular location.
Although motion detectors are useful, these types of systems do require maintenance. For example, if a motion detector fails to function as desired, then the particular system the motion detector is desired to control may not be operated as desired. In this situation, the motion detector is reworked or replaced.
For example, if a motion detector used to control lights is not functioning as desired, lights may not turn on or turn off as desired. As another example, if a motion detector does not work properly, a person may have to slow down or stop before entering a building with a door opened by a motion detector. In this case, the motion detector operates, but not as desired. The motion detector does not detect the person far enough away to open the door in a manner that avoids the person having to slow down or stop. In these situations, the motion detector may require reworking or replacement. Reworking may involve changing the sensitivity of the motion detector.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.